


Tell Me More (Please Show Me)

by TonyPie17



Series: Strangers Like Me [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jane!Bilbo, M/M, Tarzan!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin gets up close and personal with the stranger that looks like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me More (Please Show Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Another short for Tarzan and Jane
> 
> I mean
> 
> Thorin and Bilbo

The curly haired creature had angered the baboon family over something so trivial. Thorin didn’t know what it was, but it looked remarkably like one of the youngest ones, like the curly haired wonder had taken some chalk or coal and created the reflection on some flimsy leaf. Thorin handed it over after a quick conversation with the young baboon’s father, and then turned back to the oddity.

Who had moved several branches down now. It didn’t take long for Thorin to catch up with him; he had gotten stuck between two trees. Thorin watched him talk to himself and struggle to get up. He glanced up at the sky, noticing the clouds that had formed in the sky. The heavens opened up and he looked back at the creature similar to himself, who looked miserable. Deciding to take pity on him, Thorin helped him stand again.

The creature, terrified at the site of him at first, put his leg up and pressed his foot against Thorin’s chest. Though clearly, he wasn’t strong enough to deter Thorin, who examined the foot. It looked just like his own did, though without the hard patches of skin that came from walking with his feet bared. He wiggled the toes, wondering if they were really strong enough to support the creature when he heard an odd sound, like the creature was- laughing?

He looked up and then noticed that the hem of the creatures odd second skin (made of some weird leaf?) had come up and he was prepared to look under it when the oddity kicked him! Actually kicked him, Thorin, in the face. He was lucky that the creature was weak and that he had a strong head.

The creature was speaking now, telling him something and gesturing with a hand that was covered in that odd soft leaf-like second skin.

Thorin got closer, steadily closing the distance between himself and the other. The curly haired oddity was curled in on himself (just like one of his whirls of hair!). Thorin tilted his head inquisitively, he reached a hand out and gently touched the other’s cheek, interested in how soft it was, especially for a male (and Thorin knew he was a male, was quite positive of it in fact), when the creature raised his hand in a familiar gesture, to possibly strike Thorin.

Thorin, however, was much faster, and grabbed the wrist that had been headed straight for him. He looked at the white that covered the hand, and noticed a tiny bit of pink. Surprised to see the colour that matched the creature’s face, Thorin pulled at the weird second-skin and found that it slipped right off. He remembered an action his mother used to do, and pressed his hand to the other’s, extending his fingers along the creature’s and noticing that, though the hand was a bit smaller than his own, they were very nearly the same.

Remembering something else his mother had done, Thorin leaned in and pressed his ear against the oddity’s chest. Hearing a heartbeat, he sat back in excitement and pulled the other in to listen to his own heart. The other laughed in an odd way and leaned back. Thorin heard him say something else.

“...it’s very nice,” he said, and Thorin wishes he understood what it was. But his mother always said he had a knack for copying.

“It’s very nice,” he repeated, and the sounds were weird on his tongue but it seemed to surprise the other creature for he stopped twisting the weird leaf in his hands and looked up. The he started speaking very fast about something, and Thorin was quite overwhelmed.

He placed a finger over the creature’s mouth to quiet him and then gestured to himself with his hands.

“Thorin,” he stated, though with a bit of a grunt.

The other creature looked confused. Thorin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gestured to himself again, this time speaking slow to draw out the syllables of his name, “Thoooriiiin.”

“Thorin?” the creature repeated now and Thorin nodded. He gestured to the other.

“Oh, I get it!” the creature exclaimed. Thorin smiled a bit.

“Oh, I get it!” He gestured to himself. “Thorin,” he gestured to the other, “Oh I get it!”

Oh I get it rose an eyebrow at Thorin, and then shook his head.

“No, no,” he cleared his throat, “Bilbo Baggins, at your service.”

Thorin repeated his actions. “No, no. Bilbo Baggins, at your service.”

No, no, Bilbo Baggins at your service looked ready to give up, but then he did something that Thorin understood much better than what he’d been doing before.

“Bilbo,” the other said now, gesturing to himself. He gestured to Thorin. “Thorin.” He gestured to himself again. “Bilbo.”

That must have been his name. Thorin thought it sounded rather nice, and tested the sounds out on his own tongue, saying softly, “Bilbo,” as he placed a finger under the oddity’s chin.

“Perfect,” was what Bilbo said next, but Thorin didn’t know what it meant. He was prepared to try to find out something else when that noise that came from the stick that shot lightning sounded in the distance.

“Smaug!” Bilbo gasped, sitting up straight. They heard it again and Thorin (accidentally misinterpreting) assumed that that was what the noise was called.

It sounded again and Thorin hung off a vine to possibly see which direction it was coming from, and smiled as he said “Smaug,” himself.

“Extraordinary,” Bilbo breathed, though Thorin wasn’t paying too much attention to that. Bilbo stood, leaning over a bit to speak to Thorin slowly.

“Please,” he started, but Thorin was too excited by the sound to try to translate what it meant, “can you take me to my camp?”

Thorin made the sound of Smaug himself, and Bilbo nodded immediately.

“Yes, Smaug!” he said.

Thorin grabbed Bilbo around the waist and swung down on the vine, listening to the shout of surprise that left Bilbo and not at all noticing how tightly the smaller creature fit against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I take ideas too ^-^ I like to improvise some of this stuff


End file.
